Just a Check-up
by Mitzia
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki have the day off and decide to play doctor. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


Hiroki sighed for the twelfth time in the last half hour. His face was buried in the cushions of the couch with his body hanging off the side. He sighed again and rolled over, falling onto several novels scattered across the floor.

"Ugh, dammit," he groaned. Hiroki ran his hand through his chocolate colored locks where he painful a slightly painful pulsing.

Hiroki had been sitting at home all day. The college began its spring break and the campus was empty except for dilligent students and professors working hard to finish the semester's work. Hiroki had finished his work ahead of time so he wouldn't be piled with more work from his lazy colleague. Nowaki was supposed to be home for the day but was called back before he awoke.

"Where's that bastard at?" Hiroki grumbled. He piled the books back up and set them on the coffee table before laying down on the hardwood floor.

Another breath escaped his lips before he closed his eyes. Hiroki drifted off when the door to their apartment opened.

"Hiro-san?"

Nowaki peered into the living room to see his lover's sleeping form. He tiptoed over to the brunette. It wasn't uncommon for him to be passed out in the living room, but Nowaki always worried it was something more serious than pushing himself too much.

Hiroki rolled over at the sound of his name and lifted his head. "You're finally back, you bastard," he grumbled.

"He he, I'm sorry, Hiro-san. They needed me at the hospital," Nowaki chuckled.

"Hm. Well, work should come first," Hiroki said. His pride wouldn't allow him to be mad at Nowaki, but it was slipping through the cracks. After all, he was the one who pushed for him to pay more attention to his work.

"I guess, but I would much rather spend time with you."

Nowaki held out his hand and helped his older lover stand up. Hiroki avoided the doctor's loving stare with a blush creeping on his cheeks. Nowaki chuckled at the adorable sight and brought the professor in close.

"Idiot, you better not start neglecting your job," Hiroki mumbled into his broad chest.

The doctor made the teacher look at him by lifting his chin.

"Then why don't I combine the two, hm?"

"Huh? Wait- hey!"

Nowaki picked Hiroki up bridal style and carried him to their shared bedroom. Pushing the door open with his foot, Nowaki walked inside and gently laid him on the matress.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hiroki shouted.

He sat up but was pushed back down by Nowaki.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hiro-san. I'm just giving you a check-up."

The handsome health professional smirked and began to unbutton Hiroki's white long-sleeved shirt. He lifted the brunette's back with one hand and slid the shirt off his slender body and threw it across the room.

"Now, I'm going to check your heart rate," Nowaki announced.

Hiroki fell back onto the mattress as Nowaki's face inched closer to his bare chest and resting on his left side. "My, that's a quick heartbeat. If it keeps up like this, it could be bad. We should slow it down some."

Nowaki began running his hands up and down Hiroki's sides, giving off a ticklish and enticing feeling. Hiroki's blush grew bright as Nowaki stared into his eyes, smiling a devilish grin. Nowaki was one to try new and exciting things in the bedroom and this was going to be one of those times.

One of the doctor's hands found their way to a perky nipple and gave it a light squeeze. Hiroki hissed at the sudden contact and glared at his smirking doctor.

"This should help calm you down," he said.

He fondled the pink bud and glossed over it with his fingertips several times before doing the same to the other one. "How does this feel?" Nowaki asked.

"Shut up, you pervy doctor," Hiroki growled through a blush.

"Hm, perhaps it's not calming you down enough. Your heartbeat is still pretty fast," the doctor pondered to himself. He leaned down and flicked the hard buds in his hands with his warm tongue, making them slick under his touch.

"Ngh!" Hiroki bit his lip to prevent any moans from escaping, but his hitched breathing made his holding back futile.

"If you hold your breath, your blood pressure will rise. Don't hold back now," Nowaki smirked.

"Ha!"

The doctor harshly squeezed a wet bud to induce a hitched cry from his patient. Hiroki shifted his head from side to side as his nipples were tweaked painfully pleasurably. His breathing became more hoarse under the doctor's skillful touch.

"Hm. Now that your heart rate is slowing down some, we can move on," Nowaki smirked. He got off of Hiroki and stared at his infatuating expression. His eyes were watery and glazed with a rosy tint coating his cheeks.

Nowaki unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his knees along with his boxers. His proud erection stood tall with beads of pre-cum pooling in the tip.

The doctor lifted Hiroki's head and captured his lips with a sudden force. They closed their eyes and let their tongues graze each other on their own. As Hiroki was getting into the kiss, Nowaki pulled back.

"Now, let's check your throat."

Nowaki backed away to the edge of the bed and pulled his lover towards him, making him sit on his knees. The brunette's face was inches from his hard on. He looked up and asked, "Is this something a doctor should be doing?"

"It's for the sake of your health, sir. If you want to live a long and healthy live, we have to do this. It's just mandatory procedure."

Hiroki narrowly glared at his lover before taking him into his mouth. Nowaki shut his eyes as a warm and pleasurable sensation overtook his cock.

The brunette began moving back and forth slowly, sliding his tongue down the underside with each bob. He knew where all of Nowaki's sweet spots were and made sure to lightly graze them. He tortured him already so now it was his turn to suffer.

Hiroki lifted his hand to grasp the base as he began moving faster. His thumb and index finger acted as a cock ring while his other fingers caressed Nowaki's balls. Hiroki shifted the sac between his fingers and squeezed them gently while sucking harder.

He took the doctor in deeper and hollowed his cheeks to suck for all he was worth. Nowaki gripped the patient's chocolate locks and pushed him slightly. Even thought they were role playing, he didn't want to cause him any discomfort or push his limits.

"That's r-really good," Nowaki tried to say fluently with a smirk.

Hiroki felt throbbing on his tongue and pulled back with a barely audible pop. "I believe that's enough to check my throat," he said as he wiped away fluid from the corner of his mouth.

Nowaki stared blankly at Hiroki for a few seconds before he realized he was playing dirty. "I suppose so. Now there's one more thing to check- your prostate."

Without a seconds notice, Hiroki was pushed onto his back with his pants and underwear being pulled off, revealing his leaking erection.

"Now just relax," Nowaki cooed. He licked two of his fingers before probbing Hiroki's entrance. He slid his index finger in with ease and slowly moved it in and out. "Let's find that prostate," Nowaki smirked. He was having way too much fun with this.

"Ngh!"

"Found it."

Nowaki massaged the bundle of nerves before allowing his middle finger to join in on the fun. The muscly walls contracted around his fingers and pre-cum poured out of Hiroki's cock.

The doctor pulled out his fingers and kissed his patient. "Let's check it with something else."

Nowaki slid his wet dick inside Hiroki's throbbing ass and stopped when he was all the way inside. Hiroki squirmed as he tried to get used to his size. No matter how many times they'd done this, he still couldn't get used to it.

Nowaki began thrusting slowly when the inner walls stopped spasming but that started up quickly from the pleasure he was giving.

"Ngh, ah!" Hiroki cried out. He covered his eyes with his arm because of his embarassment for making noises so suddenly. Usually he could hold out for a while, but something made him feel so much better than previous times.

Nowaki smiled and thrust harder. The tip of his dick hit Hiroki's prostate and made him cry out louder and more often. With each thrust, he screamed louder and louder and his breathing turned into panting. Nowaki buried himself into the tight warmth before emptying his warm load deep inside of Hiroki.

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's erection and pumped it as fast as he could until he came all over his chest.

Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki and proceded to get towels from the bathroom. "You seemed to have fun," he said.

He wiped the semen off of his lover who still covered his face. "Never again," he muttered.

"Why? You were so sexy," Nowaki smiled.

"Never again."

"You're no fun, Hiro-san."

"Shut up and give me the goddamn towel."


End file.
